A Week Without Carrots
by I Love Muskrats
Summary: The Box comes up, baring it's supplies for the week. Meli helps to put away the food with her fellow cook, Frypan. She has a bad feeling about this week's shipment and her life takes a turn for the worse when something doesn't come up in the Box this time. Carrots. Will she be able to survive WICKED's most evil variable yet?


Disclaimer: Maze Runner belongs to J. Dash. Meli belongs to me. Only me. Don't steal unless you want your butt kicked by a carrot-wielding psychopath.

AN: Meli is really addicted to carrots and I don't remember how that came to be, but during her character development it just kinda...happened. So WICKED decided one of the variables would be to see how Meli would handle a week without carrots, and how the other Gladers would handle a carrot-deprived Meli. Without further ado, A Week Without Carrots.

-Meli's PoV-

An alarm rang out through the Glade, and Frypan and I put down the rags we were using to wipe down the kitchen and jogged over to the Box. It was time for our weekly supplies to come up and we needed to start hauling the food to the kitchen so it didn't spoil. Minho ran up next to me.

"Step aside babe and enjoy the gun show." He flexed for emphasis. I reached over to whack him upside the head but he ducked and put his arms up for defense. "No don't hit me! You're strength is too much!"

I giggled and he straightened back up and walked over to go help open the box. Once it was open, Minho jumped down into it. "Meli, get over here ya shank!" I jogged over to the box and stuck my head over the edge.

"Yeah?"

"Catch!" A wad of cloth was flung onto my face and my hands were waiting to catch it as it fell off. My eyes flickered down to it as I sat up. I picked the silky cloth up and held it out in front of me.

"EWW, GROSS MINHO! I DON'T WANT YOUR WEIRD SILK UNDERPANTS!" I wadded them up and chucked them down at his face. I heard him laughing and I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're so immature!"

"Gotta stay comfy while I run around this shuck Maze! Don't want my-"

"STOP TALKING!" I cover my ears with my hands and start feign gagging. I see Frypan shaking his head at me and drop down into the box. I lower my hands from my ears and position myself to grab whatever Frypan gives me and haul it out. I'm handed crate after crate of food, which I place behind me for someone else to carry to the kitchen. Eventually the Box is cleaned out and everyone disperses to go back to their jobs. I watch as Minho comes out of the box and I stare at him in horror. He's wearing his new underpants outside of his pants. He winks at me as he swaggers away, flaunting his new silk garment. I shake my head at him, and force myself to turn away. I jog over to the kitchen trying to remove the horrific image of Minho from my mind.

Once I got to the kitchen I start helping Frypan unpack our shipment of food. All the while something is nagging me in the back of my mind and I can't shake the feeling something terrible is about to happen. After Frypan and I finish putting away all the food, I look around anxiously.

"You okay, Meli? You look like you just killed some shank." Frypan raised an eyebrow at me.

"Something's missing..." I ignored him and started shuffling through the food.

"What's missing?"

"Something! I don- wait. No it can't be." I started searching more furiously.

"Did you get stung or something, cause you're going wacko" Frypan took a step back from me.

"NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME. THEY HAVE TO BE HERE SOMEWHERE!" I was panicking now.

Frypan grabbed me by the shoulders, "TELL ME WHAT'S SHUCKING WRONG!"

"THERE AREN'T ANY CARROTS!" I was hyperventilating now and Frypan lead me over to a bench. "Oh god. Oh god." I was clutching my chest and eventually I passed out.

•••

I woke up in the Homestead and was greeted by Clint who filled me in on what had happened. As soon as I remembered that there were no carrots I jumped out of bed and ran-over Clint. I raced down the stairs, out the door and towards the Gardens. As soon as I found Zart, I spartan-kicked his hoe out of his hands. It flew off to the side and hit one of the other Track-hoes and a scream was heard. I grabbed Zart's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. He started to sweat as he attempted to hold my gaze.

"Ya need somethin'...?"

"Please tell me you guys have some carrots growing."

"Course, they're over here." He started walking towards a specific spot in the gardens.

I followed him eagerly and as soon as I spotted the carrot plants I ran towards them. Before I reached them though, lightning struck from nowhere and burned all of the carrot plants. I stood there slack-jawed and tried to walk closer to see if there was anything to salvage. As soon as I took a step, all of the charred plants burst into flames. I fell to my knees and cried. The flames finally subsided and a brief silence followed. Zart was about to say something, when a swarm of lotuses flew by and ate the remaining ashes then flew off into the Maze. I passed out again.


End file.
